Description: This project proposes two outreach programs: 1) outreach to the "Community" through an effort with people in Mexico and 2) an outreach to "Industry" through an effort in economic development and technology/information transfer. Both programs are in progress but at reduced levels because of the lack of specific persons assigned to those programs. With the passage of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA), a great deal of national attention has been directed to problems in environmental health and environmental quality at the U.S.-Mexico border region. It is clear that environmental concerns have not received the same attention in Mexico as they have in the United States but that is not because of a lack of concern by the people or the government. A major part of this problem is that there have not been any institutions or centers of environmental study which have the knowledge to implement environmental regulations similar to those found in the United States. The objective in past activities has been to encourage the development of environmental toxicology in Mexico. The proposal is to extend these initiatives in the following manner: 1) To jointly sponsor conferences with Mexican colleagues which address problems in hazardous waste and their dumpsites, particularly in the border region. 2) To maintain a directory of persons in the border region who are involved with hazardous waste research, management, risk assessment, risk communication and public policy from government, academia, industry and the general population. 3) To encourage the development of environmental toxicology degree programs, research centers and expertise at universities or research institutes in Mexico. 4) To recruit graduate students and faculty from Mexico to enter degree programs or take courses while doing research at the University of Arizona. Outreach to Industry is part of a larger outreach effort initiated by the Governor of Arizona, Fife Symington, to stimulate industrial development in Arizona. The proposal is to create a cooperative working relationship between members of Environmental Technology Industry Committee (ETIC), a private industry association, who are interested in hazardous waste risk assessment and remediation with members of the University of Arizona Hazardous Waste Basic Research Program; and to focus this interaction on addressing environmental problems along the US- Mexico border.